Some Vacation
by Resident x Evil
Summary: Leon and Claire evaluate their feelings while sealed in a bomb shelter. RR! Dedicated to Kenny.


"Some Vacation"  
A Story For My Pookie .  
Also known as Kenny .  
Loooooooooooove You!  
  
"Some vacation," the female voice broke the monotonous sound of zombies, a thing it so often did these days. The big blue eyes of Claire Redfield shifted across the small bomb shelter to rest upon longtime friend, Leon S. Kennedy. When they decided to take this trip to the Carribean together, it was supposed to be a relaxing introduction to each other ... but once again they found themselves flung into a situation of pure horror ... and the fact Leon had spoken of Ada in his sleep didn't help much.  
  
From the first time she had laid eyes on him in Raccoon City, Claire had known she was destined to be with this man ... but as far as she knew, he was still in love with that slut. Why did he seem so fixiated upon her? She had aimed a gun at him! Threatened to kill him after he had saved her life! And still he loved her. Why didn't he care for Claire that way? She had never betrayed him.  
  
"Yeah," Leon said half-heartedly as he looked away. He had sensed the coldness Claire had suddenly taken towards him, and by the way she was sitting on the other side of the room, he knew something was wrong. "We're going to be stuck in here for a while, you know."  
  
"Oh, that's just wonderful," she said sacastically as her hands wandered downwards to play with the belt loops of her mid-thigh length khaki shorts.  
  
"Do you want to talk about something?" He finally asked, his voice beginning to show the anger that was slowly building up within him.  
  
"I think you'd rather have a conversation with some other woman, now wouldn't you?"  
  
"That again?!" He slumped down in the folding steel chair as his hands came to brush through his blonde locks, as was a habit when he was becoming aggitated.  
  
"Yes, that! Why do you constantly think about her, Leon?! She tried to kill you! Why not love me the way you do her?!" Claire was now so angry with her companion that she was shaking.  
  
"Because I love you more than that! Don't you see Claire? I loved Ada because ... because she needed me, and I still think about her because that bitch betrayed me! You think I don't realize that?! But, Claire ... I love you for different reasons. You're strong, independent, intelligent ... you never needed to rely on me, and even if you had, you would be appreciative," his baby blue eyes raised to look at Claire, who had suddenly lowered her eyes to the floor, as if ashamed to make him talk of such things. He felt guilt spring up in his stomach as he got to his feet and slowly approached her.  
  
However, as soon as Leon was at an arm's reach, Claire leapt up from her spot and tackled him to the floor in a playful manner. As he stared up at the woman on top of him, he couldn't help but feel an incredible swelling of love for her. At this momentary loss of chivalry, he felt his hands wander to the fabric of her black t-shirt and it was yanked above her head in one swift movement. And to his surprise, she was smiling.  
  
Claire worked at the back of her black, leather bra. Leon's eyes widened a bit as those supple breasts fell into view, his lips were instantly drawn to the right pink nub. He had never felt like this about a woman ... he wanted to be sure Claire felt wonderful, even if there were zombie's marching around outside.  
  
His saliva coated the nipple completely when he pulled back, and then he blew upon it softly. Claire shivered at the cold sensation, but it was unpleasant. When he repeated this process to the other nub, she was in heaven. However, she couldn't help but feel a little teased.  
  
"Leeeeeon," she whined as she unbuttoned the front of her shorts, and lowered them along with her g-string. She wanted to get right to the chase ... not because she was sex crazed, but because she loved him. She wanted him as close to her as possible.  
  
"We don't have a lot of time," he reminded her, but he couldn't help but grin. Here she was ... the woman of his dreams ready to enter a new stage in their relationship. He worked to remove his attire for the evening, a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, and then those black boxers were pulled down to reveal his manhood in all its glory. "Claire, you don't know how long I've waited for this ... you're so beautiful and sweet ... my dream girl."  
  
"Oh, Leon," she cooed as she stroked up and down his back, her fingers coming to massage his muscular shoulders. It was then that she felt him enter her. He was so gentle, almost timid. Perhaps he was afraid of hurting her. And it did at first, for Claire was a virgin. She let out a groan as that last wall of physical innocence was breached, but then moaned as he started to thrust his hips.  
  
It was like he was expressing every ounce of his love for her in this physical action. Perhaps this was the best outlet. Claire seemed to rather enjoy it. She tightened the grip of her legs about his waist as his pumping increased.  
  
"I love you so much," Claire whispered into Leon's ear right before her back arched upwards with the first powerful orgasm. Moans filtered from her lips, mixing with the ones coming from her new lover. He trailed his hands through her long red locks as he felt himself begin to tense up.  
  
Finally, he lost it. He reached his climax as his head came to be buried in the nook of Claire's neck. He huffed and puffed as he just tried to regain his composure. That was just too much ... he had never felt so good in all of his years! She rolled off of the young woman and pulled her to his chest almost protectively. Just when all seemed right, he heard the nails of the undead scraping at the door.  
  
"So ... who gets the shotgun, you or me?" 


End file.
